


Dream

by Louisiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Castiel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisiel/pseuds/Louisiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean can dream about is having sex with Cas, then Cas make his dream come true. (This fic is Chinese.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first fanfic, I wrote it two years ago. Actually I ship Top!Dean/Bottom!Cas, but my first one is upside down. It's it amazing? XD  
> \---And I'm sorry it's still chinese...,for total words it's 3316 , but the website just can't count the chinese characters right.

看着床上的人紧闭着双眼翻来覆去，颤抖的呼吸中模糊的漏出了自己的名字：＂Cas..."  
Castiel知道Dean又在做那个梦了。

Castiel很清楚Dean对自己的渴望，在他逼近Dean并威胁着说要送回地狱时，Dean完全没被吓住，一边咽着口水一边却想着如何亲吻自己容器的睫毛以及舔去自己嘴唇上的裂纹。听到Dean脑中叫嚣着对自己的渴望，这实在让Castiel无法理解人类这种生物。

第一次在Dean的梦中见到自己，Castiel感到非常惊讶，甚至开始质疑当时拉他出地狱后对他记忆的清洗工作没有完全妥当。那个极度接近自己真身的形象正赤裸得与Dean纠缠在一起，那种满足的表情是自己从来没有见到过或感受到过的，看到自己在释放时猛然撑出的翅膀将两人紧紧得裹在一起，Castiel觉得自己几千年来波澜不惊得心突然跳动了一下。

出于对这种生物的好奇，观察他的梦境是了解他的方法。Castiel这样告诉自己。于是他每天都会去观察Dean的梦，在梦里，那个Castiel以真身出现的情况并不多，大多数还是穿着Jimmy那件风衣，真正做爱的情况也不多，通常都是日常的但却从未真正发生过的镜头。比如Dean会带着他去吃蓝莓冰激凌，或者是在sam去买色拉时偷偷的舔吸一下他的耳垂。

随着各种各样的梦渐渐增多，Castiel对Dean的好奇心也越来越强，甚至会在特意留意Dean的想法，在他想着自己的时候刻意的出现在离Dean很近的地方，看着Dean脸红心跳的在心里大叫着：＂上帝，我刚刚还在想着你！现在还硬着怎么办！"然后嘴上大喊着要有私人空间什么的，Castiel在心里偷偷的发笑。

＂Oh， Cas！＂在这声叫喊刚刚结束，米色的身影就出现在了浴缸前，而再多的泡泡也遮不住Dean放在分身上还在撸动的手。

＂Cas！" Dean尖叫的声音他自己都认不出来。

＂Hello， Dean。你不用那么大声，第一声叫我我就听到了。＂

＂见鬼，cas，我没在叫你，我是说，那不是真的在叫你，我是指，Oh，damn！＂

＂很抱歉我没有及时赶来，我和我的兄弟们刚刚经历了场大战役。＂Castiel皱着眉头看着Dean肩膀上一条三寸长的撕裂伤说。

＂yeah，至少我还没死。＂

在Castiel弯下腰把手伸向Dean时，Dean又开始充血了，而在Castiel将手掌贴合在他肩上的掌纹治愈他时，肩上热度让Dean忍不住呻吟了起来。

当Dean抚摸着贴在自己肩膀上的手掌直到握住这只手腕时，Castiel觉得自己的容器产生了很奇怪的变化，这种由下而上奇怪的热流是他从来都没有感受过的。

湿润的唇贴了上来，又瞬间离开。＂我会被丢回地狱的＂Dean的想法飘进了Castiel的意识里。

＂No，DEAN，I won't let you fall."

正当Dean回味着Castiel这不着边际的话，一对柔软的唇贴了上来。清新而美好，比Dean尝过的任何女人都要甜美。而胡渣刺在脸上的刺痛感却刺激着他加深了这个吻。越发紊乱的呼吸以及喉咙中无法压抑的呻吟让Castiel有些站不稳，由于担心自己的容器就要心脏病暴发，castiel离开了Dean的嘴唇，而短暂的分开却让他想要更多。

Dean似乎对Castiel的暂停非常不满，他从浴缸里坐起来一把拽住了Castiel可怜的风衣，还在神游中的Castiel一下被他拉进了浴缸，就这样和衣趴在了他的身上。

＂不要走，不要就这么拍拍翅膀消失不见。。。＂Dean抱着Castiel的头呢喃到。＂老爸是这样，sam也是，不要连你也一声不吭的离开我。。。＂

＂As you wish＂

Dean惊讶得看着Castiel慢慢靠近直到两人又重新贴在了一起，那再一次尝到的清甜滋味让Dean感觉自己仿佛置身于天堂。他胡乱在天使身上抓着，试着想脱去他被水浸湿沉重的风衣。看着天使浑身湿嗒嗒的样子，Dean觉得那真是该死的性感。

脱去风衣和外套已经用光了Dean所有的耐心，抓开领带看到脖子下被浸水后紧贴着Castiel的衬衫遮住的肌肤，Dean一把扯开Castiel的衬衫，饥渴的舔拭起那微微泛红的肌肤。

当Castiel修长的手指抚上Dean的分身时，Dean颤抖得几乎要当场射出来。在Castiel轻轻按动着Dean紧致柔软的入口时，Dean呻吟着弓起了腰。

借着水的热度，Castiel不是很困难的进入了一根手指，一边用另一只手揉捏着前方柔软的囊球，一边舔咬着Dean的脖子。

＂嘶。。老天。。你到底看了多少Porn？＂

＂我只是每天观察你的梦。＂

＂What？！ Oh，Cas！ 混蛋！你这个变态！＂

＂我只是希望你一切都好。。、＂

Castiel不知道Dean骂他是因为他不顾私人空间偷窥来Dean的梦境，还是因为他又进入了第二根手指。

随着越来越大的呻吟声和肩膀上越抓越紧的手，Castiel知道Dean已经准备好了。

 

＂Cas，oh，快点，我，我。。。＂

在一个湿热的吻之后，Castiel把Dean的耳垂含在嘴里，柔软的舌头舔拭耳朵的轮廓，随着手指的律动一下下捅进Dean的耳朵。

＂fuck，cas，你。。。啊！！！！！！"

随着Castiel炙热的挺进，Dean的嘴里飘出了他这辈子都没有听到过最销魂的呻吟。

对于这样分不清是痛苦还是喜悦的叫声，Castiel不蹙眉担心了起来：＂Dean，Are you alright? I'm sorry， I don't mean to..."?

"shut up, Cas, just....give me a minute...."

看着Dean忍耐的表情， Castiel轻柔得吻上了Dean的额头，睫毛，鼻尖，情色得舔食着他的脖子，用鼻子轻轻的蹭着Dean敏感的耳垂。听着Dean发出的呜咽喉音，Castiel忍不住又硬了几分。

Dean感受到体内那越来越热的肉棒，忍不住收缩了起来，这使得Castiel浑身一震，差一点儿就要射出来。Dean看着Castiel那隐忍的脸，伸手想要抚平那永远紧锁的眉头，伸手搂过天使的脖子，低沉咕哝道："it's alright.. Idon't worry..I'm alright, don't push yourself too hard.. I'm all yours..." 说罢湿热灵活地舌头就和天使的纠缠在了一起。

虽然并没有听懂Dean的双关，但他最终还是忍不住律动了起来，伴随Dean圣诗般越来越高的吟唱，他从最初小心翼翼的摆动直到现在大幅度抽插，浴缸里不断翻腾溢出的水花浸湿了浴室的地毯和胡乱堆在地上的外套和风衣。尽管浴缸里的水已经渐渐的冷去，但丝毫没有影响到二人越来越 高的温度。在Castiel找到那个能让Dean抓住自己的手臂吼叫出声的点时，他一手托住Dean紧实由弹性的屁股，一手扶着Dean的背部让他坐了起来，这样的姿势嚷Castiel能更深得进入Dean并反复摩擦那个敏感的地方。

＂哦，Cas，哦，那里太...就是那儿..我，我...就要..." Dean一边语无伦次，一边伸手扶上了自己不停跳动的阴茎，Castiel觉得自己也不该闲着，一边用手掌轻轻揉捏着Dean的蛋蛋一边激烈的吮吸啃咬他的鲜艳的嘴唇。

在这多重刺激下，Dean喷射了出来，一丝丝的白色乳液在浴缸里渐渐的化散开来。

Castiel还没有要射的意思，看着Dean趴在他怀里粗重喘息的样子，Castiel还想要更多。Dean感受到了他有节奏的上挺着身体继续摩擦那个地方，Dean突然觉得天使魔力真是种可怕的东西。

＂Oh，cas，看来等我们做完我得重新洗一次澡了。＂尽管是在抱怨，单Dean那带着喘息和呜咽得声音却道出了他实际有多喜欢一直这样下去。

＂如果你不喜欢呆在这里我们可以去床上。＂

＂床很不错，可我不想一晚上湿漉漉得睡觉。＂

"不，你不用。＂

还没等Dean再回一句，Dean已经浑身干爽的躺在了旅馆的大床中间，两腿挂在Castiel的肩膀上，而后者正用蔚蓝的眼睛望着自己的同时大力的操着自己的屁股。  
"some angle mojo, hun!" Dean挑着眉说。

拉下Castiel的脖子，摸着他柔软的头发，当天使的呼吸越来越急促，进入对方的节奏越来越紊乱，他们互相拥抱挤压对方直到一丝缝隙也没有。Dean感到天使突然一下插到了自己的最深处，随着滚烫的热流涌出，他忍不住呻吟了起来，刚才半硬的小兄弟又跳了起来。

Castiel感到了夹在两人之间Dean的火热，他轻舔Dean刚毅的脖子，凹陷的肩窝，鲜红的突起，健美腹肌，可爱的肚脐，最终将Dean火热的阴茎含在了嘴里吮吸了起来。

＂Oh......"感受着湿热的口腔，柔软的舌头以及他是个天使的事实，满足感，罪恶感以及无限的渴望充斥着原本空荡荡的心。看着自己的肉棒在天使嘴里进进出出，虽然生涩笨拙却又性感的要命。每一处缝隙都被舔舐到，而每一次Castiel都将他含得更深。

＂嗯。。＂手指揉摸着Castiel柔软的发丝，Dean早就想这样把他弄得更乱。当Castiel抬起脸来用自己的海蓝望进Dean的湖绿时，Dean终于再一次释放了出来。

躺在床上，他们继续轻吻和抚摸对方。拥有的感觉洋溢在二人周围。

清晨，Dean在Castiel温暖的怀抱里醒来，突然觉得有些奇怪。  
＂Where is Sammy?见鬼，他不会出事了吧！＂

＂Sam很好，他在你的车里。你不用担心。我一直听着他，他没事儿。＂Castiel边说边轻吻了一下Dean的额头。

＂他为什么么要睡在车里？＂

＂他不想打扰我们？＂

＂有什么好打扰的。。你说什么？打扰？！＂

＂是的，昨晚他回来时我听到他脑子里想的。＂

＂什么？天哪！他昨晚回来过？什么时候？我睡着了么？我怎么什么都没有听到？＂Dean在心里埋怨着自己猎人的神经似乎衰退了，并担心着Sam是不是看到了自己和Cas睡在一起。

"不，他没看到我们睡在一起。＂听到Dean想法后Castiel解释道。

Dean随即松了一大口气。但Castiel后面的那句话让他想去吞枪。

＂他是你在浴室骑着我的时候回来的。你叫太大声所以没听到他。＂

 

Oh Fuck...

 

-END-


End file.
